A New Start
by Kelleigh722
Summary: Slash. Danny has just about had it with his life in Amity Park, so when he gets accepted to a college in Pennsylvania he decides to go for it. Unfortunately through the appearance of someone from his past, Danny finds out that no matter how far away he ge
1. Chapter 1: Where's my roomate?

Summary: Slash. Danny has just about had it with his life in Amity Park, so when he gets accepted to a college in Pennsylvania he decides to go for it. Unfortunately through the appearance of someone from his past, Danny finds out that no matter how far away he gets from home, he can't totally escape. Slash Danny/ Dash in later chapters. If you don't like slash just don't read it! This is my first try at this so see what you think! Starting over 

Chapter 1:

"Thank's man." Danny said as he paid and then shook hands with the cab driver.

"Hey, no problem son, good luck." The cabby replied as he got back in his car and drove away.

"Thank you…"

And just like that, the eighteen-year-old Daniel Fenton was alone. Of course he had been alone since he left the SeaTac airport, but it

was just at this moment when it all finally hit him. It was time to start a new chapter in his life, away from home. He had picked Carnegie

Mellon University not only for its technical merit and reputation, but also it's location, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It was just about as far

from costal Washington as he could get. He wanted to start over, be done with all the crap that was high school and his life in Amity Park.

His senior year had been pretty traumatic for him after someone found out his secret. Not the "big secret" mind you, but big enough to

cause him a shit ton of grief even in a fairly open minded community! His only saving grace was that his regular attacker, Dash Baxter, and

his family had moved away the previous summer. He could only imagine the hell that Dash would have put him thorough if he knew. But

this was not the time to think about that; this was a time for new beginnings, to put the past behind him.

He already missed his family, but he had decided to fly rather then spend a week traveling with his family in the Fenton RV. Not only

was the thought of that totally unappealing, he just really didn't want to be labeled a "freak" the second he set foot on campus. As it was

he spent three days arguing with his parents about whether or not they would allow him to have ghost-hunting weapons at school. Just to

shut them up he took the Specter Deflector and two Fenton Thermoses, which he knew he would probably need anyways. Although he

really hoped he wouldn't… _Yeah right_!

Although he had never been here before and it was already dark, he knew exactly where he was going. He must have studied that

campus map over 100 times. He would never admit it, but he had developed a huge fear of being lost after being left alone in a far out

region of the ghost zone after a fight a few years back. It took him two days to find his way back to the Fenton Portal, as no one in the

ghost zone was particularly keen on helping him out. Luckily, Jazz had been able to explain away his absence to his parents, with Sam and

Tucker's help. He missed Sam and Tucker too, but at least they had each other. They had been practically inseparable since they started

dating last May. In just under five minutes he had reached his residence hall. _Now for the hard part _he thought, getting two rolling

suitcases, a duffel bag, and a backpack up four flights of stairs.

When he finally reached his room, he found it empty. Apparently his roommate was getting in even later than he was seeing as classes

started the next day and he had already missed all of the new student orientation. Danny was actually quite relieved, after his long trip and

escapades of wresting heavy luggage up the stairs he was in no mood for hellos and life stories. He flopped down on the bed on the right

side of the room, not bothering to take off his new glasses, and closed his eyes. Danny had taken to wearing glasses in his junior year. His

eyes weren't really that bad, but wearing glasses made him feel like Clark Kent, plus Sam had said he looked hot with glasses, and would

look even hotter with an eyebrow ring. So as usual, he gave in at got his eyebrow pierced on his eighteenth birthday. Even though at that

moment he hadn't really planned on falling asleep, he was out cold almost instantly after hitting the bed. It was late anyway and his first

class started at eight the next morning._ I wonder where my roommate is? And, God I hope he's not a Jerk! _Were Danny's last thoughts

before he drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, just outside of Parkersburg, West Virginia Dash Baxter pulled off the highway into a rest area. He had considered driving

straight through from St Louis, where his family now lived, but since he had to go to class at 10:00 the next morning he realized he should

probably try to get some sleep. He figured he had enough time to sleep for a few hours and still get to school in Pittsburgh by about 7:30 in

the morning. That would give him plenty of time to get his stuff to his room, clean up, and maybe even meet his roommate who was

probably wondering where in the hell he was right about then.


	2. Chapter 2: Crash into you

Summary: Danny has just about had it with his life in Amity Park, so when he gets accepted to a college in Pennsylvania he decides to go for it. Unfortunately through the appearance of someone from his past, Danny finds out that no matter how far away he gets from home, he can't totally escape. Slash Danny/ Dash in later chapters. If you don't like slash just don't read it! This is my first try at this so see what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters... wish I did though! Oh well!

Chapter 2

"Crap! Not now…" Danny moaned under his breath, as he was awakened by his ghost sense.

Before transforming, Danny scanned the room to make sure his roommate was still MIA. Satisfied he was alone, Danny let the rings of light envelop his body signaling his transformation to ghost mode.

"All right, I'm ready! Now where are you?" Danny questioned the empty dorm room.

" Right behind you Daniel!" The familiar voice of the condescending male whispered.

"Vlad" Danny exclaimed, trying his best not to sound shaken. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Language Daniel!" Vlad chided, "I'm just here to make sure you get the most out of your first-rate education… That I'm paying for!"

"Come on Vlad! "Hell" isn't a vulgar word!" Danny laughed.

"I am quite aware of that! I had just hoped as a college student you could have come up with a much more eloquent way to express yourself!" Vlad replied with a smirk. "By the way, I could have defeated you quite easily just now had we not called that little truce."

"In your dreams old man! You're like 50!" Danny said still laughing as he switched back to human form. "Plus, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that you haven't!"

"As do I son." Vlad said coldly.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Danny scolded.

"Very well, would you prefer then that I go back to calling you Little Badger?" Vlad retorted.

"God no!" exclaimed Danny. "Anything is better than that!"…_ Well almost anything… _Danny thought as more painful memories came rushing back to him, making his knees buckle and forcing him to take a seat on the edge of his bed. He had been called worse things then "Little Badger" throughout the course of the last year… much worse!

Seeing the sudden change of expression on his young Godson's face, Vlad couldn't help but let the feeling of pity knot his stomach. He knew exactly what was going through Danny's mind. He had seen that look before, although Danny had been doing his best to suppress his emotions for the better part of a year. It was amazing how quickly this conversation turned from an exchange of sarcastic quips to Danny being seemingly on the verge of tears.

"Daniel." Vlad said with a much more gentle tone of voice as he sat down next to Danny. "You must not let these memories continue to haunt you like this! You are away from that life, and those people. I know they said and did some very hurtful things, but you just have to let go and move on!"

"I can't! Those people… they were right I am a…f…" Danny drifted of not able to finish that particular sentence. "I'm a freak!"

"Nonsense son! I'm sorry… Danny…" replied Vlad as he tried to choose his words carefully as not to upset Danny further. "Although, I can't deny that your abilities do make you quite different, they do not make you freak. After all I would never call myself that; I prefer to think of myself as quite extraordinary!"

"That's not what I was talking about Vlad!" Danny said with a small, but still depressed chuckle.

"I'm quite aware of that I was just attempting to cheer you up!" responded Vlad with an awkward smile. "Cut me some slack, I don't have any moody children of my own to practice this cheering up business with! Seriously Daniel, being like you… being gay I mean, does not make you a freak! You can't change whom you fall in love with! Take me for example. I am still desperately in love with a woman who will never love me in return. It also doesn't change who you are. You are still extraordinary young man who the people that truly matter still care deeply about, no matter what."

The pair sat silently for what seemed like ages on the edge of the bed before Vlad finally broke the silence. "Well Daniel, I should really leave you so you can get to class and take advantage of that fully paid for education."

With that Vlad got up from Danny's side and moved towards the window switching to ghost mode as he walked.

"Hey Vlad…" Danny said softly. "Thanks… for you know… everything"

"Any time son… now quit your sulking and get to class!" Vlad replied with a smirk. "Bet you haven't figured this one out yet!" he added and then quickly teleported away leaving behind only a swirl of green smoke.

_I so need to learn how to do that!_ Danny thought to himself._ That… and the duplicating thing… _"But you still can't do the Wail grandpa!" Danny commented mainly to reassure himself, he knew Vlad was gone. As hard as Vlad had tried he couldn't manage to pull off anything nearly as destructive as his godson's "Ghostly wail." He soon realized he never would. It was this realization that had caused him to call the truce with Danny and promise that he would only try to conquer the Ghost Zone, not the world.

Looking down at is watch Danny realized he only had a little over an hour before his first class of the day was to begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn am I good!" Dash complemented himself as he pulled into his residence hall's parking lot at Carnegie Mellon University noting the time… 7:25am. He had always had a good sense of timing. After removing from the trunk what he could easily maneuver up the stairs to his fourth floor room, he took off towards the dorm; he could always make another trip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roughly thirty minutes later a more cheerful Danny emerged from his dorm room singing along to the song blaring in his ears courtesy of his iPod. Somehow music always had a tendency to lift his spirits. Not paying too much attention to his surroundings Danny made his way down the hall. He had just managed to get his steps in sync with the music when he inadvertently ran headfirst into a much taller and more muscular blonde teen.

Looking at his feet and feeling incredibly embarrassed about is incessant clumsiness Danny muttered a quick apology. But the blonde had already continued down the hall with out even wavering.

"Nice to meet you too!" Danny called after him as he hurried out the front door and on to the lawn. He was proud of himself for being so forward, but he really didn't want to stick around to see how the other teen would react to it!

"Whatever looser!" replied Dash over his shoulder to the raven-haired teen that had just run into him in the hallway.

It was then that a realization smacked Dash in the head. _I know that voice… _But as hard as he tried he couldn't quite place it. _Oh well I'm sure I'll run into him again… or he'll run into me! _Dash chuckled to himself as he continued on to find his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there's chapter 2! Hope you still like it! Thank you SO much to Knight Move for being my beta! You are greatly appreciated!

**MoonMango9**: Thank you hun! Ok I updated! Please don't hex me! 

**Authoraisarete: **Thanks! That means a lot! I totally agree, the more Danny/ Dash love the better! 


End file.
